


In the Middle of the Night

by RebaK1tten



Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst and Porn, Comment Fic, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 06:06:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the LJ Comment fic site - mahmfic's prompt "sleepy sex".</p>
<p>Jethro watches Tony sleep, until Tony isn't sleeping.  Basically a little bit of plot and a little porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Middle of the Night

It’s 3:06 am and Jethro’s not surprised he’s awake.  It’s his usual middle-of-the-night insomnia time and there’s no point in fighting it.  So he rolls on his side to look at his sleeping lover. 

Tony looks younger when he’s sleeping and there’s no denying it; he’s pretty damned handsome.   His face is lightly tanned because the hour outside today gave him little summer color.  His hair is cut short again, and Jethro knows it’s styled to camouflage the bit of thinning in the back that neither of them mentions.  There’s also a bit of gray in his temples and Jethro wonders if he’ll start dyeing it.  He’s getting a couple of lines around his eyes, something else Jethro finds attractive that Tony prefers to ignore.   Thinking he knows the answer to ‘Will Tony color his hair?’ makes Jethro chuckle quietly.

Apparently not quietly enough, as Tony’s brows draw together and he quietly mutters, “No.  No, don’t do that.”

“Tony, come on, wake up,” Jethro rubs his shoulder and then gently shakes him when he jerks away without waking up.

“No, don’t,” Tony murmurs again and when he jolts awake, he looks at Jethro for a second before saying, “Boss, you okay?  Jethro?  Oh you’re fine.  Good, everything’s good, we’re good.”  He pulls Jethro on top of him, still half asleep.

“You okay, Tony?  Nightmare?” he asks, settling in between Tony’s legs and kissing him.

“Shhh, we’re okay,” Tony breathes into Jethro’s neck, kissing along his jaw and capturing his mouth again.   Jethro hears Tony’s continued litany of “You’re okay, everything’s fine, love you” and other things he can’t quite understand around the kisses and quiet moans.  Tony’s fingers are digging into Jethro’s back as they continue to grind against each other.  Jethro remembers that this is how they made love the first time, years ago.  From the start it was never just sex, not for either of them.

He wonders if he should slow them down and grab the bottle of lube where he left it earlier on the nightstand.  When he reaches down along Tony’s side and rubs his hip, he feels Tony tense under him and groan into his throat as he climaxes.  Tony’s thighs are gripping Jethro’s hips  and he pulls Jethro’s mouth back to his, fingers locked tight in Jethro’s hair, while Jethro comes.

After a few more sloppy kisses, Jethro rolls off his partner and reaches for a handful of tissues to clean them both off.  Tony grabs a couple and makes a half-hearted effort before rolling back into Jethro’s side.

“You want to talk about your dream, Tony?”

“Dream?  I wasn’t dreaming.  Too damp and sticky to be a dream,” he says snuggling closer.

Jethro snorts quietly.  “Before that.   You sounded like you were dreaming.  You were muttering and…”

“What?  I can’t be in the mood for sex at,” Tony looks at the clock on the nightstand.  “3:30 in the morning?  Good sex, too, thanks.  But now we should both sleep, work tomorrow.”

“Hey, I’m always up for early morning sex, but…”

“Not always up,” Tony says with a chuckle and kiss to the jaw.

“Yeah, well, sometimes warnings help.  But I’m just saying if you want to talk tomorrow about your nightmare…” Jethro says, knowing he’s been shut down tonight.

“I don’t remember my dreams, Jethro.  And when I do, they’re puppy dogs and rainbows.  So let’s go to sleep.”  He kisses Jethro and rolls over so his back is to his lover.  But after a second, Jethro feels a foot come back and rub up his leg, a final good-night before he hears Tony quietly snoring.

Jethro yawns, feeling post-orgasmic drowsiness settling in, so he can get another hour or so of sleep before the alarm clock goes off.   In a couple of days, Tony might tell him what his nightmare was about or he might not.   For right now, Tony is right -- everything’s fine and they’re good.

 


End file.
